Everyone has their secrets
by losttear
Summary: Discover Kai's embaracing secret from the past and Tysons sleep talking promblem XD [one shot]


_Summary: Kai is a strong male, who resembles a phoenix, but was that always so. Will everyone find out his embracing secret from the past? Rei+Kai _

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Well duh, I don't think the people who owned it would be on this site giving away their ideas, would they?_

_Warning: At some points in the story some may act OOC (out of character) apologies _

**Everyone has their secrets.**

Max walked into the living room with a bag of chips and a doughnut.

"Here you go, Tyson." he mumbled handing his friend the food. He has lost a bet and has to be Tyson's slave for a week, which he absolutely hates. Well who wouldn't? Rubbing Tyson's smelly feet isn't anyone's idea of fun.

"Thank you, slave" Tyson put on a posh voice and grabbed the bag of chips, ripping it violently and putting a handful in his mouth.

Disgusted at the sight of Tyson eating, Max hurried over to the other side of the room and looked around.

Kai was sitting in a chair beside the fireplace - hands crossed on his chest. Nothing new there. Tyson was buried in chips, half eaten burgers, sweet wrappers, you know the deal and Kenny sat next to Hilary by the computer. For once it wasn't him who was using the electronic devise.

"What are you doing?" Max asked Hilary, when Rei walked in and went to sit on his boyfriend's lap. She did not answer, but gave a loud moan and carried on with whatever it is she was doing.

Kenny giggled. "She's on 'Find Romance'" he informed everyone

"Seriously?" Max went to sit by them and glared at the computer, as about a thousand smiling faces stared back at him. A dating agency, he never saw that desperate side of her before.

"Wow, man, that's gross!" Tyson shouted out, while licking the pizza, he has just discovered under the couch.

"Are you actually gonna meet someone?" Max asked trying to ignore the revolting sight of Tyson eating the two year old pizza behind him.

"I'm not gonna meet anyone" Hilary snapped without turning around and her hand grabbed the mouse a little tighter. "I'm just looking through."

"You can meet some really _mature_ guys here" she stressed the word mature and turned around to look at Tyson who burped loudly to freak her out.

"Yuck!" the girl squeaked and turned away "For instance" she clicked on someone's profile "This guy has finished school two years ago and he's our age." (That would be 16 by the way, soz I didn't tell you before J)

"How come there's no picture?" Max asked not being able to spot one.

"Oh…" Hilary moved the mouse to the side of the screen "You have to click here to see the picture, it kind of states the point 'don't judge a book by it's cover'" she smiled "That way you can see if you like the person and then see what they look like."

"Sounds clever to me" Kenny arranged the glasses on top of his head. "What's that?" he pointed at the button in the far right corner that said 'People's favourites'

"That's to see who is the most popular with other people…you know, it is decided by the number of messages they have." the brunette informed them, clicking the button and awaiting the results. "Look" she clicked on the first one there "This guy is the most popular, he calls himself 'The Phoenix'" she blushed slightly and sighed and the two boys on either side of her rolled their eyes at the same time.

"He's our age…born in Siberia, in Russia…tall…likes beyblading…captain of a team…" she begun to slow down as she read closer into the text in front of her "his bit-beast is a phoenix and he's got a twin…sister…" Hilary, Max and Kenny turned around to face the two love birds in the corner who have been too busy cuddling to notice anything.

"Oh my God…personal comments - I'm a sweet, gentle, bunny-rabbit-boy, who is looking for someone to love. Lookout ladies I'm coming…" Hilary exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands, trying hard not to laugh, staring at the two boys who didn't know that by this point, everyone was watching them kiss. Suddenly Kai noticed the deadly silence that surrounded them and turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"What, you all know we're gay, what's the shock!" Kai yelled as everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Kai, this is you!" Kenny pointed out on the computer as he clicked to see the photo of a young blue-haired cutie smiling from inside the screen.

Kai looked over at the computer and jumped at the sight of the title 'Finding Romance' that was written in big, pink letters across the screen.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked looking worried

"Nothing! Nothing" he took his hand and made Rei look at him instead of the computer, meanwhile the others stared at him dying to laugh.

"We never saw that side of you…bunny-rabbit-boy!" Tyson burped and burst out laughing.

Rei pushed Kai out of the way, gently (of course he wouldn't want to hurt his boyfriend) and walked over to stand by Max and looked down at the screen.

"Whoa!" he yelled, his pupils getting smaller by the second. "What. Is. That!" he turned to face Kai, who had tripped over a box of chocolates and was laying on the floor, looking at him helplessly. Hilary slapped herself across the forehead and Kenny shook his head in disbelief. This was so unlike Kai. The strong, silent figure that scared even the toughest bladers around suddenly was all over the place weak and the giant phoenix had turned into a little canary in the paws of his tiger-partner.

"I…um…" this is the first time in his life that Kai couldn't get his words right. His secret was out.

"Explain, please." Rei tried to calm himself.

"Alone?" Kai begged Rei to go to their bedroom and sort things out

"No, I think we all need to hear what our little _bunny-rabbit-boy_ has to say."

Suddenly to everyone's surprise Tyson burst out laughing "God 'bunny-rabbit-boy', oh that kills me!"

A sweat drop appeared on Hilary's head. She has had enough and with her eye twitching more violently than ever before, she walked over to the overweight blader and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall asleep straight away and he begun to snore mumbling in his sleep "Oh Hilary, is that a cheese sandwich?" This was totally inappropriate and so the brown-hair girl covered his mouth with her hands

"Please carry on" she smiled at Rei

"Thank you" he sighed and turned back to face Kai, who was slowly crawling away from the scene. "Stop right there!" Rei ordered him, as his tiny little canary got up and looked at his master, the great white tiger. "Explain" he gritted his teeth.

Kai gulped "When I was 14, before I turned gay" he smiled sweetly at Rei, but didn't receive a smile back.

"Go on…" Rei nodded

"As a dare…no, wait, that's a lie. I was forced to…no, that's a lie too…"

Rei growled, clenching his fists. Did he dare hit his sweet little birdie?

Kai sighed "I went on this dating site and in over a month, I didn't get any responses. So Tyson…" everyone glared at Tyson who was still snoring and talking about food in his sleep "suggested that I should be more gentle and kind, so…I was and before I knew it, I got a 100 responses in one day. I kept this a secret and soon I fell in love with you, I never went on the site again. By that time, I had totally forgotten about it and didn't delete it." Kai confessed looking at his tiger's angry face.

Rei's eyes were closed and it looked like he was asleep, but then suddenly his eyelids shot open and burst out laughing, grabbing his sides, he fell on the floor. Confused Hilary let go of Tyson's mouth

"A laughing hamburger…that's something you don't see everyday…well hello Mr Cheesecake!" Tyson mumbled as a huge bubble that came out of his nose, increased and decreased with every breath he took.

"I think Tyson has infected Rei with his craziness." Max laughed watching the young neko-jin roll back and forth on the floor.

"…Rei?" Kai asked looking worried that Max may be right. "You know, I do think this may be a disease" Kai giggled as Rei tickled his toes "What's the deal?"

"Bunny-rabbit-boy!" Rei screamed out laughing and after about 10 or 20 minutes it wasn't funny any more. Kai helped him up to his feet.

"So you're Ok with this? And all those replies?" Kai nodded towards the number of messages he had - 5390.

Rei nodded and put his arms around Kai who turned back into the phoenix he was "Well you cant blame them, can you?" Rei kissed his boyfriends neck, gently biting his skin "My little bunny-rabbit-boy is extremely sexy" he smiled as Kai leaned in to kiss him.

"Awwww!" Hilary put her hands together and sighed, blushing slightly at the sight.

"Well, I would love to take the chocolate train, Mr Marshmallow man…" Tyson mumbled as Hilary shoved a piece of an old sandwich into his mouth, so he's shut up and not ruin the romantic mood.

"I always knew there was something about him" Max thought to himself smiling, as the two boys wrestled for breath in each other's arms "I guess everyone has their secrets." he blushed, admiring Hilary's perfectly foamed figure "And I have mine…" he whispered smiling at the brown-haired girl in the corner, who had no idea…

The End

_Maybe I should write more about Hilary and Max getting together or something. Tell me if you want to see his secret get out. I hope you enjoyed the story R+R please_


End file.
